


Between the Pines

by BoYan



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Chinese, F/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoYan/pseuds/BoYan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>大概是Pines双胞胎在Weirdmageddon之中重伤落入迷林，然后遭遇野兽化Wirt的故事，懒惰的作者直接挪用了特别篇的标题x</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

（一）

森林，早期陆地生命的起源之处，在文明的扩张历程中被逐渐压缩成为人们潜意识里的幽深存在，这种存在更像一种符号，人们将它从祖辈的记忆中继承下来，莫名感受到它的召唤与幽深的恐惧，尤其孤独或者绝望的时候这种来自心底或者未知脑区的波动就愈发强烈，就像将一根点燃的火柴扔进漆黑的坑洞，你看到那火光坠落、再坠落，你驻足越久，就看它越久，渐渐地你会发觉自己面临的是深不可见的深渊，从而一种战栗从内心与肌肤升起，里应外合地牢牢把控住你神经的每一条回路。

人们通常有过这种感觉，但人们通常不理解这种感觉，人们叫它什么呢，未知的恐惧，或者对生命以及某种未知强大力量的敬畏？在教室里、电视前、睡梦中，这种阴冷的感觉随时沁入我们的神经，我们困惑、战栗、不明所以。

然而我要告诉你们，朋友，我知道它，知道它是什么。它是森林的召唤。并非任何其它尽可能渲染了神秘色彩的东西，仅仅是，令人毛骨悚然的，森林的召唤。

 

（二）

褐色头发的男孩行走于森林中。

这林子并不像夏日的重力泉，有着可爱的阳光与露水，多种颜色的花朵竞相绽放，那里还有松鼠灵动地跳跃在树梢之间，以及叔公的神秘小屋，那是个温馨的小房子，至少在湮没之日开始前。现在他已经不确定它还是否原状，或者是否存在了。

然而这森林，他正在行走的地方（老天，他甚至不知道是如何来到这里的），正挑战着一个孩子天真的脑袋里对森林最为糟糕的想象。这里植被茂密，却看不到清新的绿色，那些树枝和灌木吐出的叶子当然有着用于光合作用的色彩，但一切落满灰尘，像是覆盖了一层老照片效果的滤镜。相反光的射入受到了层层阻碍，使得这里看起来像是黎明、傍晚、或者白天中某个阴雨的时段，古老而扭曲的树的枝干在阴暗中像是静止世界中的妖魔，漆黑的树洞是它们的眼或口，悲哀地凝视着这个迷路的孩子，发出无声的嗟叹。

突然他停下脚步，因为他发现前方的某处有一点不属于自然光的光源。

他想到这树林里还有着其他人，精神振奋起来，加快速度朝那光源靠近。然而真正靠近时他又为眼前的情景惊呆了，他飞快地转动着那被人称之为天才的大脑，试图在对那几本已经被毁掉的日志的记忆中搜索和眼前这个东西有关的记录，片刻后他的大脑运转完毕，结论是并没有。他屏住呼吸，因为他感到恐惧。

树木之间的是一个全身生满树枝的少年，或者说是一棵长了人类躯干和脑袋的树妖？“他”正背对着自己，身披一件深蓝色斗篷，脑袋两侧伸着双鹿角一般的枝条，而头上扣着一顶怪里怪气的红色帽子，像鸟嘴。

他就这样默默地站立着，站在一只树桩前，一盏提灯在他脚边，灯光昏暗。

男孩想不到他是出于什么原因在树桩前站成默哀一样的姿势，同时果断地打消了“也许可以找人问问路”的念头，他只想离这个怪物般的存在远一些，悄悄地。这个夏天他经历了太多的怪诞，几乎超出一个13岁孩子的想象，以及成年人的承受力，他不想再招惹其它什么。然而正当他盘算着自己走为上的完美计划时，一阵刺耳的电流声响起，瞬间他意识到什么慌忙捂住口袋，但这当然无济于事，不远处受到惊扰的树人回头望向他。

并非扭曲或者恐怖的恶毒相貌，那是一张再正常不过的人类面孔，除去他的瞳孔像提灯的灯芯一般闪烁。他甚至没有表现出惊异或者厌恶，只是面无表情。

男孩连声道歉着后退几步，然后转身逃走。他判断不出身后有没有东西在追迫，因为口袋里的无线对讲不停地发出刺耳的声音作为干扰，他懊恼地掏出那只搅局的破烂，他承认这东西信号极差，除了制造他与Mabel之间的矛盾致使Bill诡计得逞之外没有任何实质性派上用场的时候。然而在男孩将它丢掉之前，那无辜的无线对讲机似乎做出了最后的努力，一阵断断续续、但仍然清晰的声音从中飘了出来。

“Di……Dip……Dipper？这里是Mabel……收……回答……收到请回答！完毕！”

“Mabel！你在哪？”

“Dipper！哦太好了！哦不糟透了……”

“你在哪？！”

“森林？森林旁边的小屋子……嗯小木屋……”

“我怎么找到你？！”

“啊对……对，这是森林的哪边？……哦，嗯，北面，正北吗？……啊稍微偏西边，就是这个方向Dipper，一直走直到走出森林，你有指南针吧，Dipper？完毕！”

“有，你还好吗Mabel？完毕！”

“当然……大概吧。完毕！”

“等着我。完毕。”

电流的嘈杂声戛然而止，周围是安静的。

不知走了多久Dipper看到树木变得稀疏，些许和煦的阳光洒进来，他才知道这既不是黎明或者傍晚，也并非阴雨天，而是一个看似晴朗的稀疏平常的上午或下午。他不禁加快了脚步，没多久视野变得开阔，不远处一座破破烂烂但显得异常干净的小屋伫立在森林边缘，他想这应该便是Mabel提到的那一幢。

然而接下来他想到的是童话故事里那种吃人的房子。它们迷惑着旅行者或者迷路的人进入，它们看上去再正常不过，然而里面居住着只有噩梦中才有的东西。他犹豫了片刻还是决定先与姐姐取得联系。

他需要确定Mabel所说的是否是这房子，以及此时的她是否真正安全地在待里面，当然了，他想到，如果Mabel正被里面的什么东西所胁迫，他必须想出一些只有他们才懂的暗语来了解状况，Mabel也许没那么聪明，但他相信双胞胎之间的默契，所以究竟要用怎样的说辞……

这时他看到小屋的门动了一下，然后大大地敞开，Mabel从里面飞奔出来，片刻后他们拥抱在一起。

 

（三）

“所以说，我不知道这是好是坏，Dipper。但基本是件坏事……糟透了。虽然我们在一起或许还不赖。”Mabel坐在一张看似几个世纪前款式的沙发椅上，满面愁容地摇晃着双腿，但这满面愁容只是一瞬间，当看到那位满脸雀斑的太太端着一整盘饼干向她走来时，她的表情又变得开朗。

“要来片饼干吗，亲爱的？”

“当然！”Mabel拿起两片塞进嘴里，然后有些含糊不清地说：“我们在一起无所不能……你说的。”

“Wendy说的。”男孩真正满面愁容地补充道。

“那你呢，亲爱的？”

“不……谢谢。所以Mabel，你的意思是……这篇树林是灵魂的弥留之地？我们快要死了？现在的我们是鬼魂？”

得到肯定的答复后，男孩感到不解。当然他从未有过濒死的体验，但他认为濒死并不是现在的感觉，现在的一切都是如此真实，柔软舒适的椅子坐垫，以及手扶和背靠的硬邦邦的木头，不远处的壁炉中跳动着火焰，他听得到木柴燃烧的劈啪作响，感受得到那温度，还有这屋子里，再平凡不过的生活场景，一家人（老天，真的是一大家子）簇拥在沙发和餐桌旁，除去忙里忙外的太太和一个较为年长的被Mabel称为Beatrice的女孩子，全都担忧或者好奇地望着他们。

“放松，男孩。”Beatrice说：“你们当然可以回去，只要做好准备去面对正发生的一切，以及接受，我是说……要有勇气？好吧，这老套的说辞。但只有这一个法子。哦，别这么看着我，你想看穿我是不是漂浮的鬼魂吗？好吧很抱歉并不是这个样子，但我们，的确，这里你见到所有的人，这些没有离开这森林的，都是死的。那场可怕的瘟疫，哦天哪，我们全家都没能幸免，老掉牙的故事了。”

“听说现在天花不存在了？”Beatrice的父亲说着悠闲地喝了一口什么：“好消息。”

“所以，你们之前究竟经历了什么？我是说，老天，肯定是什么糟糕的事情，但你们必须想起来。”

“好吧，好吧。”男孩将目光从Beatrice转向Mabel，Mabel向他点了点头，事实上那些片段他清楚地记得，但他不认为说出来会好受些，他相信Mabel也是这么想，而且他甚至无法接受。得到这种准许或者鼓励的暗示后，他又将目光转回那个长着雀斑的女孩，接着说道：“呃……简单地说，我们度假的那个镇子，叫做重力泉，被一个名叫Bill的恶魔占领了。哦是的，没错，这场灾难多少……的确和我们有一些联系，但我们也在尽力挽回局面，我们尽力了，好吧，于是这就是结果。Bill抓走了我们的叔公，你知道，他是唯一了解如何打败这恶魔的人，我们打算救他出来，然而失败了，呃……Bill攻击了我们，然后……然后醒来就在这里了。”

“哦，这听起来……很传奇，是吧？”Beatrice挑了挑眉毛：“我们可没有见识过恶魔之类的东西。”

男孩想起在森林里看到的情景。

“但这里的确有些奇怪的生物？”他问：“比如身上长着树枝的人？”

Beatrice显得多少有点吃惊，这时旁边另一个雀斑脸小孩尖着嗓子说道：“那个不是恶魔，那是樵夫！”

“真的？他长成一棵树的样子，结果是樵夫？”

“不，他是野兽！”另一个孩子纠正道：“樵夫是过去的事儿。”

“他是Wirt。”Beatrice阴沉着脸，用干巴巴的声音说：“可怜的Wirt。你们最好别再碰见他，因为他的出现没什么好事，知道吗，一旦你们在这里绝望或者迷失，他就会出现，把你们变成雪绒树。”

Mabel发出咯咯的笑声：“我想我们会变成松树。……哦，我是不是讲了个无聊的笑话。”

 

（四）

告别了Beatrice一家后双胞胎走回森林中，这次漫步显得有些漫无目的，尽管目的明确。他们决定不要走进森林深处，只是在尚且看得到小木屋的地方来回徘徊，尽管那森林并不像一开始呈现给他们的那样诡异而未知，他们还是不愿深入，他们向那深处望去，树干的缝隙之间望不到尽头，或者尽头便是黑暗。他们有种默契的错觉，每当看进很深很深的地方，耳边就总会响起类似风声呼啸的略带空灵的声响，就像把耳朵贴近海螺的那种声音，然而海螺空壳上的螺旋总有终结，但森林，它是无尽的，那深处的黑暗一直延续到内心深处的某个地方，然后蔓延到你的脚下，是一个永远循环的怪圈，你一旦望进去，便走不出。

于是他们低下头，在视线离开那深处的黑暗时他们不约而同地感到战栗，他们默默忍受这种战栗，不去试图缓解，他们想要回到原来的世界，所以他们选择无视，无视那种近在眼前的召唤。

然而反复的徘徊同样是怪圈。他们沉默着在森林边缘走来走去，期望着某个瞬间看到眼前的道路变得开阔，直直地通向叔公的神秘小屋，像魔法。然而没有发生。事实上他们内心隐约清楚这不会发生，那答案呼之欲出，他们只是在做尝试，这是一种侥幸。终于在太阳几乎落山的时候，他们在徘徊中积累的焦虑转化为一种焦灼，Mabel再也按捺不住。

“我知道我们为什么回不去。”她说：“Dipper，你撒了谎。”

哦，万能的上帝，他知道，他当然知道。包括他们来到这里的原因，他们为什么会在这一片迷林中出现，迷茫的灵魂都会来这儿。两个原因事实上是同一个，但那是一个秘密，尽管没有人要求保守它。他不愿说出，甚至不愿让那个事实跃入自己的脑海，可能的话他希望永远保守着这一厢情愿的秘密，他不愿意说给自己听。他的记忆像走马灯一般旋转，从这个夏天的伊始，到末日之战，在这记忆漩涡的中心，三本日志上的六指标记闪闪发亮，逐渐地这旋转化作一阵龙卷风，日志的书页被吹得哗哗作响，最终在某一页上狂风戛然而止，上面的文字赫然在目：TRUST NO ONE。

Mabel望向他，她的嘴唇微启。

不，别……别说出来，求你了，Mabel。

“你知道的，伤害我们的不是Bill。”她说：“是Ford叔公。”

糟透了。

男孩垂下脑袋，鼻腔中无力地轻哼了一声，无论如何，这是作为承认的赞同。

 

（五）

这时迷林深处的黑暗消失了，他们再也感受不到那毛骨悚然的诱惑，也再没有幽深的呼啸声，取而代之的是一片耀眼的光晕，那光芒令人怀念、给人温暖，像一扇大门向尚且回得去的灵魂敞开着。

男孩望向那温暖的光，他的眼睛变得湿润，他了解另一边世界熟悉的亲切，以及自己有必须回去的缘由，不论是怎样荒唐而赤裸的真实，最为愚蠢的是逃避。

Mabel迫不及待地奔向那道光，他紧随其后。

然而就在接近的地方，他感到自己撞上了什么无形的东西，这碰撞猝不及防，他向后跌倒在地。男孩爬起来，却看到女孩已然走远。有一瞬间他的大脑一片空白，随即他怀着不可理喻的心情摸索着挡在自己身前的空气墙，他无法通过，这种心情便逐渐转化为恐慌，而恐慌逐渐蔓延，侵占着他的每一种感官，像一阵翻滚的海浪或者岩浆在他的内心肆虐，他经受着这种肆虐直到浑身麻木，方才意识它们是在寻找出口，从而他冷静下来。

“Mabel？”他敲打了一下前方看不见的障碍，朝女孩的背影喊道：“Mabel？！”

然而女孩没有回头，她已经听不到，或许他们已经被两个世界所隔绝，同时女孩迟钝到没有发现身后的人并未跟上，她天真地向着那温暖的光背后熟悉的世界奔跑，而Dipper，他有什么理由不跟上来呢？根本没有理由，或者说那是她根本想不到的理由，于是她始终没有转身回望。直到女孩被光晕湮没的瞬间，男孩感到暴风雨前的平静已在内心悄然而逝，他跪倒在地，发出绝望的哭喊。

“很好，很好。这就是代价，松树。”

男孩的耳边传来了回应，却来自一个不那么友好的声音，他抬头看到那金色的恶魔在自己面前升起，唯一的眼睛里带着怒火与幸灾乐祸。

“怎么了，松树？高兴起来，松树。你挚爱的Ford叔公将成为英雄，因为他击败了Bill Cipher。而且，”Bill说：“了不起的时机，了不起的决心，即便他的两个孩子必然受到牵连，也毫不犹豫地使用了那个毁灭性的的魔法……了不起的老家伙。你的姐姐很幸运，然而你，我可怜的布偶，他们为你入殓时，估计要把你缝起来。不过只要还能找齐，似乎也不坏？”

恶魔用轻松的语气调侃着男孩的不幸，而男孩的嘴大张着，像是在努力呼吸，他已经哭喊不出声音。

然而接下来恶魔的语气变得温和，他说：“孩子，想不想做个交易？现在的我不能让支离破碎的身体起死回生，但全盛状态的我，这种事是小菜一碟。”恶魔的右手升起蓝色火苗，男孩看到那只手伸向自己，这熟悉的情景。

“但我需要你的帮助，松树，即便是现在的你，我需要。哦，别告诉我你还在坚持正义的理想，想想你亲爱的Ford叔公。来吧，松树，你该不会想永远困在这鬼地方吧？而且，你会再见到Mabel，可怜的孩子，她同样需要你。”

Bill居高临下地望着男孩，看到后者流着属于一个孩子的软弱的泪水。他的眼睛里折射出的是愤怒、不解与不甘心，这也难怪，他在一个充满希望的年纪，他的才华崭露头角，却被一个他所信任、所仰慕、所憧憬成为的亲人所杀害，以悲惨的姿态死去，这是任何人类都难以承受的痛苦。

然而男孩充满绝望与痛苦的胸腔中有一股气焰在翻滚，它穿过男孩饱受煎熬的咽喉，在嘶哑的声带上化为了一个简单的词汇。

“不。”

他说“不”。

全世界经历了几秒钟的静默，随即恶魔的眼睛因盛怒而变得血红。

“很好，很好。Dipper Pines。无论如何，祝你愉快。”

恶魔与光晕消失了，男孩发现自己仍然置身迷林之中，此时已然孤身一人。这时候夜幕降临，黑暗将他包围，而那种内心某处与森林深处相呼应的战栗与诱惑却消失殆尽，他望着那幽深的迷林，在树木之间，也再没有目睹那黑暗的深渊，只因此时的他已经响应了森林的邀约，不论是自愿或者被迫。那深渊像一条摸不到尽头的绳子一般牵引着所有人的灵魂，当你了解到黑暗与自身灵魂之间的距离，你会发现那深渊之所以没有尽头，是因为那是一条回路，你走向黑暗的同时就只望着黑暗，当你无数次地途径自己灵魂时竟也没有察觉。而一旦你意识到这一点深渊便会收起它的绳索，它将你的灵魂渐渐拉近，直到你们被牢牢地捆绑在一起，那时你与黑暗融合，迎来死亡的回归。

短时间内男孩历经了这个过程，在森林近在咫尺的呼唤中他明白了没有人能够逃离，也并没有什么温暖的归宿或者划算的交易。

黑暗中他看到一只提灯的光由远及近，然后他与Wirt再次相遇。

他听到一个女孩的声音，他感到自己的心脏在黑暗中鲜活地跳动了一下，然而那并不是Mabel。

“哦，别这样，Wirt！”那个声音说：“放过他，放过这个可怜的孩子。”

“这不可逆转，Beatrice。请离开。”

厚重的藤蔓伸展开来挡住了女孩的去路，而Wirt弯下腰注视着Dipper，眼眸闪烁如同灯芯。

“嗨，”他说：“我曾经也有一个弟弟，名叫Greg。”

男孩麻木地点了点头。

“你叫什么名字？”

“Dipper Pines。”男孩如是回答。

Wirt颔首示意，他的声音带着一种空灵的回响。

“晚安，松树。”

男孩此时没有恐惧，他只想安眠。

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

Between the Pines / by 薄言

 

（一）

你知道的，有时候繁华与颓败只有一个转角的距离。你看那熙熙攘攘的街道，在这并非节日的夜晚里连路边的观赏木都是银装素裹，霓虹灯闪得人头晕目眩，精致的女孩们包裹着精致的衣物和妆容，三两成群地发出空洞的笑声。然而这空洞也并非使人扫兴，试想如果你敲击一只铃或钟，它会发出清脆或深沉的声响，那声音事实上毫无意义，但总会据说给人带来愉悦的情绪或者被赋予些不同寻常的心愿。人们总是从自己一厢情愿的角度理解并投身于看不清本质的东西，既是悲剧又是件好事，因为这漫长而无意义的一生总要有些能够使人得过且过的兴趣。

当然如果你年纪轻轻就觉得一切索然无味，从而不得不面对颓败，那么大街的转角就在你的身侧，它们等你转身。起初你也许会厌恶里面的肮脏与腐朽，但走下去，相信我，那里总能成为你的容身之处，直到，直到最终，成为你的葬身之处。定是这样。

身穿枚红色长毛衣的棕发女孩侧身走进街边小巷。

事实上这条巷子并不算窄，足以容下两辆小轿车相向而行，但路边供行人穿越的地方凌乱不堪。女孩小心翼翼地穿过这混乱的地带，然后在墙边一个并不起眼的入口处驻足。那入口并没有门，里面黑黑的，简直是一个洞口，在它四周的墙壁上密密麻麻的涂鸦呈辐射状伸展，而里面隐隐传来音乐的鼓点声。女孩稍显局促地拉了拉毛衣下摆，然后走进去。

推开右手边第三个房门后她被烟味呛到，不禁皱了皱眉，而那空气里除了香烟的气息还混杂着一些令人更加不安的成分。她的装扮和房间里的年轻人们格格不入，但谁在乎呢，那些吞云吐雾的人们眼里此时只有上帝，而女孩也直奔目的。在那里她果然见到了Tambry，看来小道消息并没有错。注意到对方后Tambry将脑袋抬了抬算是某种问候，但眼睛始终没有离开手机。

“他们说你这儿有……那东西，你知道。”

“哦……什么？”

“他们说你有货。”女孩的声音稍稍抬高了一些，但仍然用着含糊不清的表述。

“嗯哼。”执着于手机屏幕的紫发姑娘领会到了什么，她弯下腰从丢在墙角的书包里单手摸索着，然后掏出了一袋什么东西，漫不经心地递给对方。

“不不，不是这种，我要高纯度的，你们管那叫什么来着，‘美金’？”

紫发女孩终于从手机上抬起了眼睛。

“嗨，认真的吗，”她说：“Mabel？”

这次轮到棕发女孩做出一个漫不经心的颔首。

 

（二）

一周前的某个清晨，Mabel被婴儿的啼哭声唤醒。

她在微亮的晨光中懒散地睁开眼睛，睡意朦胧之间她把那浓密的长发在枕头上磨蹭着，估计已经打满了结。她模糊地意识到时间还早，而那家庭中刚刚满月的新成员似乎又有什么全新的不满了，当然它轮不到自己去照顾，她蒙住被子正想继续睡眠，突然那在梦境与现实交界地带的意识就像触及了某个冰冷的认知，她蓦地睁大了眼睛，然后全身哆嗦了一下，睡意全无。

今天是生日，她的，他们的。

她麻木地走下楼梯，内心祈祷着让家人在照料新生婴儿的忙碌中把这件事情抛在脑后，然而看到客厅中满地的彩色纸屑和“Mabel 16岁生日快乐”的手工条幅时，她感觉喉咙里涌上了一股不知怎么表达的苦涩感。首先父母一定知道她在某种程度上不愿过这生日，但这用心准备的派对也只能是出于对她毫无保留的爱。同时她喜欢派对，这不是谎话，她喜欢得要命，快乐的生日派对怎么看也没有任何不妥，但她又为此难过，而且这难过是显而易见的。

所以在当晚的生日派对上，所有人开心地唱着生日歌并愉快地玩耍，同时所有人小心翼翼，这气氛显得有些不自然并且带着虚假，就好像有人在生日蛋糕里埋了雷，人们期望吃到那甜美又怕刀子落在某个不恰当的位置。

在派对接近尾声的时候她觉得无法忍受，她跳上桌子，指着上方祝自己16岁生日快乐的条幅，摆出尽可能开朗的表情说了如下的话：

“嗨嗨！听我说伙伴们！哦，Pacifica！今天唯一在场的重力泉的老朋友，很高兴你能来！”

一个身穿昂贵晚礼服的金发女孩轻哼了一声。

“不过，这晚会有点小小的瑕疵，呃，确切地说这不只是我的生日，还有我的双胞胎弟弟，你们知道的……Dipper。”

人群陡然鸦雀无声，寂静得可怕，直到Mabel拉响了一只小礼炮，纸屑在空中挥洒开来。

“大伙们，我们应该记得他！天哪，天知道他是不是看着我们？虽然这有些惊悚不是么，哈哈。”纷飞的纸屑中Mabel在桌子上踢出几个诙谐的步调：“或者记得他的羊羔舞？嗨，谁想看那录像？记得8岁时的那次……”

Dipper，这个死去男孩的名字像是咒语，或者某种魔盒的钥匙，人们心知肚明又小心翼翼地矜持着，天知道盒子打开飞出的是什么。而现在最应受到保护的一方自告奋勇地提起了它，以一种打趣的方式，从而盒子里飞出的最终是欢声笑语。之后的派对在真正轻松愉悦的气氛中进行，直到人们纷纷离去，Pacifica陪Mabel送走客人，然后遣返了自家的司机，说她愿意陪Mabel共度这个生日夜。

“再好不过！”派对的兴奋似乎还没从Mabel的脸上褪去，她几乎有些神经质地蹦蹦跳跳，抓起Pacifica的手臂牵引她走向卧室，而她的手在抖着，这抖动有些反常。

“好消息，Mabel。”金发女孩边走边说道：“我已经搬来这里了。”

“哇唔！这简直不能再棒了！”

“是啊，谁愿意一辈子待在那个闭塞又危险的小镇子。听说重力泉也有些人来到这边？”

“可不是，比如Robbie，可怜的Robbie又被甩了，我就知道这个，没什么联系，高中毕了业就不知道他去哪了。还有那个Tad Strange，记得他么？唔，他自称来自重力泉，总之我是没什么印象，谢天谢地，他教我们数学，我就假装和他很要好。以及Tambry，哦你知道的，她变得有点坏坏的。总之那个……我……啊……对不起……”

此时她们来到卧室，房门关好的那一瞬间，Mabel变得语无伦次。

Pacifica给以她一个浅浅的拥抱。

“没事的，Mabel。”她说：“不用再勉强了。”

女孩压抑着嗓音的哭泣声终于从她的肩头传来。哽咽之中Mabel今晚第一次用痛苦的声音呼唤了Dipper的名字。

 

（三）

两个人的生日过后三天，冗长的暑假迎来尾声，Mabel坐进教室里，在明媚的阳光中昏昏欲睡。她听着粉笔有节奏地落在黑板上的声音，当然她也只能听一听了，Tad Strange写下的板书她可看不懂。窗外夏日残留下来的蝉还在扯着嗓子鸣叫，接着她想到如果Dipper在身边一定会第一时间否定这个修辞，说那见鬼的蝉鸣声并不是从虫子的嗓子里而是从腹部发出的。然而Dipper，他不在了。她原本以为失去双胞胎弟弟，她的人生会变成根本无法进行下去的状态，所以当初Dipper说想要留在重力泉的时候她是那么悲愤，以至于闯了祸。那么现在，很好，Dipper并不在重力泉，他哪里也不在，而讽刺的是她的生活竟然如此顺利且平淡地向前推进，长大、升学、过生日，时间不会因为她的悲伤停住，同时学校生活将所有人变成了完美的牵线木偶，一切按部就班，多么正确。

接着她发觉再这么走神下去有些不妙，她那有关Dipper的追忆会飘得太远，最终触及到某些她仍然无法接受的画面，她皱了皱眉，在思绪中朝自己大喊，停下来，停下来！

在她终于成功地把注意力集中在了Tad Strange那晦涩的板书上时，脑海中最后闪过的画面是她与Dipper在一片森林中踌躇漫步的情景，她较为轻松地把那段记忆赶了出去，因为她一直以为那是她重伤昏迷时的一场梦，只是格外清晰。

这时Tad结束了对某个复杂几何图形的剖析，转身面向大家，Mabel似乎看到了他朝自己这昏昏欲睡的样子还算善意地眨了眨眼睛，像是作为警示。但管他呢，Mabel想，或许Tad看的根本是后排的某个姑娘，后面的确有几个女孩在所有的数学课上都用迷恋的眼神望着他。他那张一本正经的脸算得上好看，Mabel又想，但上帝保佑，谁让他总是挂着新闻播报员一般的微笑，那表情从没变过。

而且天哪，他的声音也像播报员，穿着也像，像极了，而且是那种最为无趣的栏目，标准配置。Mabel在内心嘀咕着补充。

正在这时她听到枪声，她以为自己听错了。

不幸的是随即乱作一团的教室证实了她的猜想。

在突如其来的恐慌之中，她想到也许这种事情并不稀奇。比如在电视新闻里，偶尔会看到某个疯子持枪冲进校园，无差别地对人群进行扫射，造成诸多死伤之后饮弹自尽或被击毙，后者的话大概还有一场与警察的枪战，会有人受到表彰。最后调查结果总是表明袭击者嗑了药或者有着某种极端的信仰，都是些空虚的表现，而血淋淋的死难者成为冰冷的数字，在新闻快讯中被一带而过，然后新闻成为旧闻并淡出人们的视野。

没错，淡出了视野，但灾难切身发生时，就完全是另一种见鬼的状态了，这种感觉她可不是第一次经历。

Mabel跑出教室，走廊中挤满了人，前面什么也看不到。她相信在此起彼伏的尖叫之中她又听到了连续的枪声，她随人群跑了几步，还没来得及确认枪声的远近，她便感到自己的毛衣湿湿地贴在皮肤上，这感觉可不怎么好。

同时她好像真的听到了新闻播报的声音，只是那声音叫了她的名字，而且命令她趴下。

这时她才有了疼痛感，那感觉和内心的惊恐一样迅速蔓延，她不知道自己究竟是趴下还是倒下的，总之她触及到了冰冷的地面。

 

（四）

再度醒来时Mabel看到的是一个陌生的天花板，她眨了眨眼睛让视线变得清晰，一个奇怪的念头升起，她觉得这天花板颇具年代感又有些熟悉，接着额头上传来凉凉的触觉。起身之后她看到了照料自己的人，那是同样一个熟悉的身影，当然一开始只有熟悉的感觉而已，她花了几秒钟将眼前的身影从记忆中找出来，然后继续眨了眨眼来确认自己没有认错。

“哦，老天。她醒了，妈妈！”身穿青色长裙的少女丢下擦拭Mabel额头的手帕，正要转身去唤来自己的母亲，却被Mabel拉住了手臂。

“Beatrice？”Mabel试探着问道。

“嗨，没错。我们认识？但是这……哦，不。”Beatrice皱起眉头打量了一下，紧接着同样试探着说：“难道你是……什么来着，Mabel？”

Mabel点了点头，表情有些不知所措，这时Beatrice那满脸雀斑的小妹妹从床边探出脑袋，尖着嗓子叫道：“我就说她是Mabel！我还记得！”

“哦，Mabel Pines！你……长大了，嗯？”Beatrice有些不知该表现出重逢的喜悦还是为Mabel的重返迷林表示哀悼，最终做出一个复杂的表情。

“那是当然，多久了，三年？”Mabel随口回答着，但只感觉脑袋乱作一团，有太多的头绪需要梳理。比如为什么自己被袭击中枪后会在这里醒来？以及为什么一个梦中的人物会突然出现在自己身侧？假若此时同样是梦境，那为什么早在三年前的梦又突然有了延续？她望着Beatrice那熟悉的面孔，此时那个久远的有关森林的梦境涌入脑海，她突然感到一阵战栗，这战栗并不止是出于对森林恐惧的回想，更多来自于她认识到的某种可能性。

“Dipper！”她突然尖叫起来：“天哪，Beatrice！Dipper还在这里吗？！”

少女刚刚缓和的表情又陡然变得僵硬，而在她身边满脸雀斑的小女孩天真地眨了眨眼睛，她看看Beatrice，又看看Mabel，正当打算打破这使人感觉不安的沉默时，她那酝酿在喉咙里的东西被Beatrice一眼瞪了回去。

“Mabel，听我说。”少女终于开口：“Dipper的确在这里。哦，冷静点，Mabel。他真的在这里，我发誓。但现在别急着去见他，好么？等我去把妈妈叫来，有些事情我们得谈谈。你只需要一点点等待和耐心，好女孩。我去去就来。”

青衣少女推着妹妹离开了房间。

Mabel颤抖着将Beatrice丢下的手帕一把攥在手里，冷水沁出，顺着她的指缝滴下沾湿了被褥。她不再思考这梦中的怪像和现实的衔接问题了，因为她再不关心，因为Dipper在这里，在她可以接触得到的地方。假若这是梦境，那她宁愿永远不要醒来。然后她感觉自己根本不需要像伤员一样卧床不起，她翻身下床，怀着迫不及待的心情，推开房门打算直接去见Beatrice一家。

然而当她走出房门，却置身于一片白色的光晕中，当她再转身，发现门也消失不见，此时一个声音毫无预兆地传来。

“这不是你该来的地方，Pines。还不是时候，所以回去。”

上帝啊，这声音如此熟悉，听上去像Bill Cipher和自己数学老师的结合。Mabel以为自己疯了，或者一定在做梦。然而当她环顾四周，果然看到一个小小的几何形状自虚空中升起，一瞬间她以为Bill Cipher真的来了——另一种更糟的情形。但紧接着她确定眼前的小东西并不是Bill，而是另一个紫色正方形的独眼恶魔，它的外表与Bill出奇地相似，但Mabel的确没有见过它。

“回去，回去。”

它的声音字正腔圆，而且像是有某种魔力，使得Mabel在白色的光晕之中陷入催眠，等到她再度惊醒，一股消毒水的味道扑鼻而来，她看到雪白的天花板，然后是身侧的心电图画出平稳的波段，这是医院的急救病房。

她闭上眼睛，又再度睁开，同样的情景。

她感到自己被失落感包围、挤压，她几乎哭了出来，直到她动了动麻木的右手，发现手掌中传来丝滑的触感。那是Beatrice的手帕。

她迷惘地望着那手中的小东西，时间就像趋于凝固。

这么说那一切，Beatrice、迷林、以及那段最后的与Dipper的记忆……

三年，上帝啊，三年，她竟然认为那是梦！而那不是梦，是真的！是真的！！是真的——！！！

女孩身边的心电仪因为检测到异常激烈的波动而发出刺耳的警报，匆忙赶来的医生们却发现病人已然苏醒而且状况稳定。那女孩流着喜悦的泪水，她脸上甜美的表情让他们欣然感到自己身为医生的努力没有白费，这简直是奇迹或者魔法。至于那眼泪，他们当然认为是病人绝处逢生的喜悦，理应如此。

 

（五）

Mabel出院的那一天Pacifica带来一束花，并且一路送她回到家去，临别的时候她嘱咐Mabel安心休养，而Mabel则给了她一个深深的拥抱。

“我会的，我会的Pacifica。”她说：“哦我爱你。”

Pacifica眨了眨眼睛，她觉得这样有些肉麻，但她没有表示抗议，因为她相信Mabel的表白是发自内心的，只是不知道她为什么突然这么表示。

Mabel却再也没有说其他，只是道别。

当天晚上她找到了Tambry，并且从她那里拿到了自己需要的东西。

然后她彻夜未眠，用她最喜欢的粉色信纸写下了留给家人的嘱托。

第二天她打包了自己为数不多的需要带上路的东西，乘上前往重力泉的班车。

在班车靠后的座位上她看着窗外的风景，随着长长的公路在城市里蜿蜒曲折，她想她找到了某种规律性的东西。繁华街区的道路宽阔而平坦，那街景掠过得飞快，而当班车减速路过转角，驶入隐藏在阳关大道内侧的颓败地带，却总是遭遇拥堵与阻拦。Mabel出神地望着这景色的变换，回想自己的一生。人们总是怀着童真，在爱与呵护之下来到这个世界，然后他们会走错方向、或者失去方向，去追求一些不该追求的事物，相信一个无法托付的人，失去与自己血肉相连的挚爱。曾经的美好就像瞬间过掉了，在某一个转弯之后生命便是走向漫长的失落、苦涩、孤独与平庸。

所以她需要将这颓败的人生快进过去，她要去另外一个地方，那里有她最为珍视的东西，他现在孤身一人，而且只有她可以等，所以她必须去。

窗外的风景从街道切换到田野，终于再到树林。班车驶进森林的时候，Mabel看到道路两边树木间隙那幽深的黑暗，那来自灵魂深处的回响声再度升起，她的心狂跳不止，但她又从未感觉如此心安。这森林幽暗的恐惧再也无法惊扰她的灵魂了，因为她响应了森林的召唤。

当她徒步走进Robbie父母经营的公墓时，时间点正在一个本应晴朗的午后，但树木环绕的墓园有些雾气，让人觉得阴冷。她爬上小坡，发现上面的草皮已经开始泛黄，那些一年生的脆弱草本在风中浅浅地招摇，泛起波纹，一切如此宁静。她穿过许多坟冢，最终某一座墓前驻足，她对它咧嘴微笑，接着跪下，她张开双臂拥抱那墓碑，然后就像与Dipper熟悉的某种拥抱一样，她拍了拍那冰冷石板的背面。

“嗨，Dipper，原谅我。”她说：“当初走出迷林的时候，我应该……我说，我怎么就没有回头呢？或许我该拉着你的手走出去，虽然那样有点傻，是吧？”

她换了个姿势，侧身坐在Dipper墓碑旁的草地上，用手揽住它，就像揽住Dipper的肩膀。“然后呢……听我说，Dipper。”她接着说：“当我醒来的时候，我发现自己倒是真的傻傻地握着你的手，不过可惜的是，你猜怎么？啊哈，你可想象不到……”说到这里她故意发出开朗的笑声，但随之而来的是一片死寂。

最终她还是吐出一声叹息，再度开口。

“那里只有一只手。你只剩一只手了，兄弟。”她说：“那场面我根本不敢回想起来，整整三年，简直是噩梦。”

她就这样坐着沉默了一会，接着着手一件件地拿出背包里的东西。

她将整条白色粉末撕开，撒进装有生理盐水的小瓶，瓶口有些窄，粉末四处飞扬。她皱了一下眉头，老天，这可是很贵的东西，她想，但就这样吧，只要足以起效，还有任何值得担心的么？接着她拧紧瓶盖，将那东西乱摇了一通，相信粉末已经充分溶解，她终于抽出注射器的针头，她将它注满，又用手指弹了一弹，最终选取了一个舒服的姿势躺下。

“听着，Dipper。”最终她说：“我不会把你一个人丢在那种地方。”

完成注射后她将针头拔出扔掉，她侧脸望向Dipper的墓碑微笑了一下，然后阖上眼睛。

再次见到眼前的棕发女孩时，Beatrice已经隐约猜到发生了怎样糟糕的事。她有些慌乱且不知所措，最终她开门迎接Mabel，但后者表示自己并没有做客的闲暇。

“哦，老天，是啊，Dipper……”青衣少女叹着气摇起了头：“我知道你迫不及待地想见他，但是……”

“嗨，你告诉我Dipper在这儿。”Mabel不安地扬起了眉毛。

“没错、没错，他是在这儿，千真万确。可是他……”Beatrice说着就此打住，然后她突然注视着Mabel的眼睛：“你还记得三年前我说过的话么？”

“关于什么的？”

“关于Wirt。”

“那个樵夫？还是野兽之类的？但那和Dipper有什么……哦不。”似乎想起了什么，棕发女孩的表情陡然变得僵硬：“不、不……不，Beatrice，告诉我那不是真的。”

然而她在Beatrice的眼神中读出了认同。

假若你的灵魂在此迷失，那么你最好不要遇到名为Wirt的野兽，他披着蓝色斗篷，握着提灯与斧子，他的出现绝没有什么好事，因为你将被变成雪绒树，融入他的森林。

青衣少女紧握她的手，然后拥抱她，上帝保佑，如果这些举动能够给以哪怕一点点的宽慰。然后她听到自己的肩头传来Mabel变得细弱的声音。

“无论如何，我还是要见他。”她说：“Beatrice，请带我去森林。”

 

（六）

因为某个愚蠢的上流聚会，Pacifica没能如期参加Mabel的葬礼。

她想尽办法提前离席，横下心来不去在意父母阴沉下去的脸色。换下繁冗的礼服和高跟鞋后她如愿赶上了开往重力泉的末班车，而到达时已然黄昏。她在空旷的道路上奔走，在拦下重力泉的最后一辆计程车后直奔墓园。终于在夜幕降临之时，她在紧挨着Dipper的地方找到了Mabel，月光之下那坟冢已经完美地落成了。

她感到难过，而且上帝保佑，她从未有过现在这般难过。她感觉自己需要一种宣泄的途径。也许放声大哭是最简单有效的方式，但淑女的家教并不允许她这么做，于是她就真的没有。

为了宽慰自己她想或许Mabel此时是快乐的，继而她意识到Mabel当然是快乐的，因为这是她自己的选择，上帝啊，每人都会选择自认为最好的选项。

突然她感到愤怒，因为既然如此她的悲伤又算什么呢，和Dipper相比微不足道而已。

她锁眉怒视那墓碑，接着她看到Mabel那熟悉又亲爱的名字，一秒钟她泄了气。然后泪水悄然滑落。

这时她听到有歌声飘来。

那个声音有些熟悉，她环顾四周，然后在不远处的长椅上发现了Tad Strange。

是他在唱歌？用一种富有感情的声音？Pacifica挑了挑眉毛，天哪，这多少有些意外。接着她发觉即便此时Tad的脸上仍挂着那播报员一般的完美笑容，然而那笑容简直是僵硬在他脸上的，此情此景下只给人诡异的感觉。

Pacifica收回目光，她想不到Tad是为什么出现这里，同时她也不在乎。然而那首曲子继续地在她耳边萦绕。

“......My girl, my girl, don't lie to me.

Tell me where did you sleep last night

In the pines. In the pines.

Where the sun don't ever shine.

I would shiver the whole night through......”

Pacifica听懂了那歌词，她有些吃惊地再次向Tad望去。

然而Tad并不在那里，那长椅上什么也没有。歌声戛然而止，她只看到一个紫色的东西一闪而过。

 

 

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以Tad最后唱的那首Where did you sleep last night致敬Nirvana


End file.
